powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Reincarnation
The power to pass one's spirit/soul into another body after death. Not to be confused with Resurrection as the user possesses a new body. Also Called * Born-Again Immortality * Past Life * Rebirth Capabilities The user is capable of surviving and escaping death by being reborn in the body of another or possess a body that was just born. If they reincarnate by possessing another body they gain the physical capabilities of the host, but also the drawbacks and potentially the social connections as well. If they reincarnate by being reborn in new body, their original powers may be radically changed in strength or they may end up with new powers. Applications *Divided Mind - If the personalities are distinct from each other. *Past Life Awareness - User retains all memories, experience, wisdom, skills, knowledge and powers of their past lives. *Past Life Power Access - User can access any powers they had in their former lives. Variations *Deity Reincarnation *Demonic Reincarnation *Dimensional Travel/Time Travel: The user may be reincarnated in any era or parallel world. *Multi-Reincarnation *Retroactive Immortality - by being reborn each time after death, the user is immortal. Associations *Absolute Reincarnation *Life Manipulation *Reincarnation Inducement *Reincarnation Manipulation *Remaking *Respawning *Samsara Manipulation Limitations *Soul Trapping *After rebirth, the user may still lose their powers, memories, etc, and would have to start over as a new person as a result. *May be reborn as an infant. *Memories may not return to the reborn immediately, and the process may take time or requirements. **If they reincarnate into childhood or teenage, user may need to retrain their body to handle the powers/skills to prevent harm to their body. *User's existence must be transferred inside the new body, ie. if the user is thwarted by outside forces, such as Reincarnation Denial, they will be unable to be reborn. *May not be reincarnated in linear/causal manner, ie. being born before/during/after they died. *May not be reborn in same world/plane/reality/verse they died in. *May be limited to only reincarnating as the same exact species as they are. *May have a limit to how many times the user can be reincarnated. Known Users See Also: Reincarnation and Born Again Immortality. Cartoons Manga/Anime Gallery Cartoons legend-of-korra_aang-statue.jpg|Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) is one of the many reincarnations of the Avatar, with her previous incarnation being Aang. File:Lloyd_Garmadon_(Lego_Ninjago_Masters_of_Spinjitzu).jpeg|Lloyd Garmadon (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu), the reincarnation of First Spinjitzu Master. Comics buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl_1sm.jpg|Hawkman and Hawkgirl (DC Comics) 83277-126651-rose-tattoo.jpg|Rose Tattoo (Image Comics) being the spirit of murder, she can never die. Whenever she does the spirit will pass onto a new host for her to inhabit. Splinter TMNT The IDW Collection V2 cover.jpg|Splinter (IDW's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ) is the reincarnation of Hamato Yoshi... IDW's Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles.jpg|...while the Turtles are the reincarnations of Hamato Yoshi's four sons. Literature John Daker:Erekose.jpeg|The Eternal Champion (Moorcock Multiverse) is endlessly reincarnated throughout the multiverse in different identities, doomed to eternal battle. Elric of Melnibone.jpg|Elric of Melniboné is but one of the many incarnations of the constantly reincarnated Eternal Champion. Orion pax optimus prime transformers.jpg|Orion Pax (Transformers Aligned Continuity) is the reincarnation of the 13th Prime, Optimus Prime. Reincarnation.gif|Ingrid and Freya Beauchamp (Witches of East End) are reborn multiple times throughout the centuries. Live Television/Movies Versions of the Doctor.jpg|The Doctor (Doctor Who) Regeneration.jpg|The Master (Doctor Who) passing from one incarnation to another after a fatal injury. Salupa (Pedro Penduko at ang mga Engkantao).jpg|Salupa (Pedro Penduko at ang mga Engkantao) has this ability, resurrecting in the body of Dr. Eva Tabinas then becoming Kalagua. Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) ceremony.jpg|Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) gets Reincarnated into a new body with the aid of the Sisters of the Dark. Eve Xena.jpg|Eve (Xena: Warrior Princess) is the reincarnation of Callisto. Manga/Anime Gabriel.gif|Szayel (Bleach) implanting himself in Nemu, and reincarnating himself into an undamaged form. Griffith.jpg|Two years after becoming a God Hand, Griffith (Berserk) was reincarnated on earth, with the full power of his God Hand form of Femto at his beck and call. Erioll04.jpeg|Eriol Hiiragizawa (Cardcaptor Sakura) is the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Piccolo Jr and Sr DBZ.jpg|Piccolo Jr. (Dragon Ball series) is the reincarnation of his father Demon King Piccolo. Uub dragon ball majin buu.jpg|Uub (Dragon Ball Z) is the human reincarnation of Kid Buu. Good Majin Buu (Dragon Ball).png|Due to having permanently assimilated the Grand Supreme Kai, Majin Buu (Dragon Ball series) has essentially become his reincarnation after expelling all his inner evil. Noah Clan.PNG|After the Noah were killed by the betrayal of the Nea D.Campbell except the Earl and Road, Noah Clan (D.Gray-man) every member were reincarnated by each generation awakening their Noah Genes over again except for Skinn Bolic. Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist) meets Ling Yao.jpg|Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist) meets Ling Yao... Greedling (Fullmetal Alchemist).gif|...and is reincarnated onto him. Yuca (Immortal Rain) Spirit of Methuselah.jpg|Yuca (Immortal Rain) is the Spirit of Methuselah, and has constantly been reincarnating since the beginning of human history. Kagome_and_kikyo.jpg|Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) alongside her past life, the priestess Kikyo. Asura and Indra's Reincarnation.jpg|After their deaths, Asura's and Indra's Chakra (Naruto) have been reincarnated to vessel's worthy of their chakra, their current vessels are Naruto Uzumaki/Asura and Sasuke Uchiha/Indra. Orochimaru's Living Corpse Reincarnation (Naruto).gif|Orochimaru (Naruto) using his "Living Corpse Reincarnation" to reincarnate himself into a new body, thus erasing any permanent damage and aging. Arius_and_Mio.png|Mavis and Zeref (Fairy Tail) meeting once again after being reincarnated as Arius and Mio. Elizabeth_.png|Elizabeth Liones (Nanatsu no Taizai) is the 107th reincarnation of a goddess cursed with a perpetual reincarnation. File:Asakura_Hao.jpg|Hao Asakura (Shaman King), reincarnation of Mappa Douji. Vandalieu.png|Vandalieu (The Death Mage Who Doesn't Want a Fourth Time) is a reincarnated individual and can use Death-attribute magic to perform pseudo-reincarnation on others. Video Games Soma Cruz.jpg|Soma Cruz (Castlevania) is the reincarnation of Dracula. Forms_of_Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) has reincarnated and faced Sora in various forms. From left to right: Ansem, Young Xehanort, Terra-Xehanort, and Xemnas. Althena.jpg|Althena (Lunar) has reincarnated as a human more than once... Luna Noa.jpg|...Luna Noa being one of them. Prime steals Phazon Suit.jpg|In its death throes, the Metroid Prime (Metroid) steals Samus Aran's Phazon Suit and a sample of her DNA… File:Dark_Samus_(Metroid)_born.gif|…and uses the two to reincarnate as Dark Samus. Heather Mason.png|Heather Mason (Silent Hill Series), the reincarnation of Alessa Gillespie. Roa.png|Michael Roa Valdamjong (Tsukihime) is nicknamed "The Infinite Reincarnator", having reincarnated 18 times in 800 years. File:Traditional_dress_touhou_-_hieda_no_akyuu.jpg|Hieda no Akyu (Touhou Project) Memory of Gensokyo, The Ninth Savant, is the current "Child of Miare", who is born in the Hieda family once in every few hundred years with the ability to "not forget anything she sees" and record Gensokyo's history. Other Ozpin_V6_Intro_(RWBY).png|Professor Ozpin (RWBY) was given the ability to reincarnate after death by merging his soul with another like-minded person... Ozma_Warrior_V6_03_(RWBY).png|...his first incarnation being the warrior Ozma... Oscar Pine Current.png|...and his latest being Oscar Pine. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Mystic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries